Antyravis
Przepowiednia - Gdzie ja jestem? - powiedział zdezorientowany Bobby zaraz potem jak odzyskał przytomność. Bobby Hikdeck był uczniem liceum i klasowym osiłkiem. Lubił znęcać się nad słabszymi, był niepokorny wobec nauczycieli, a nawet własnych rodziców. Nigdy nie spodziewał się jednak, że za jego wybryki spotka go tak okrutna kara. - Co się dzieje? Ratunku! Pomocy! Niech ktoś mi pomoże! - krzyczał Bobby rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, w którym nie było okien, a jedyne co się w nim znajdowało to drewniane drzwi naprzeciwko Bobby’ego i on sam przywiązany do drewnianego krzesła. - I tak nikt cię nie usłyszy, Bobby Hikdeck! - powiedział nagle ktoś stojący za krzesłem, do którego przywiązany był Bobby. Osiłek zadrżał ze strachu i natychmiast przestał się szamotać. - Kim pan jest? - zapytał tajemniczą osobę stojącą za nim. - Jestem Antyravis i dzisiaj jest twój wielki dzień. Och tak, naprawdę wielki dzień... - Co? Dlaczego? Nie! Proszę, niech mnie pan wypuści! Nikomu nie powiem! Na serio! - błagał rozhisteryzowany Bobby. - Spoko ziomeczku! Zaraz sam się uwolnisz. Jesteś przymocowany do drewnianego krzesła, a więzy nie są wcale solidne. - pocieszył Bobby’ego Antyravis. Bobby odetchnął z ulgą. A więc jego koszmar wkrótce się zakończy i będzie mógł wrócić do domu. To była dobra wiadomość. - Będziesz mieć jednak większy problem z wydostaniem się z tej piwnicy, albowiem jedyne wyjście z niej prowadzi przez żelazne drzwi, które otwierają się tylko od zewnątrz. - mówił dalej Antyravis. - Za chwilę wyjdę stąd i zostawię tutaj ciebie. Ale nie będziesz sam, albowiem w pokojach obok znajdują się twoi przyjaciele: Jack i Robbie. Oni też zaraz się wyswobodzą i wtedy zacznie się zabawa. - Jaka zabawa? Ja nie chcę się bawić! Ja chcę do domu, proszę! - prosił Bobby. - Spoko. Powiem ci jak wrócić do domu. Zasady są proste: wypuszczę z tej piwnicy jednego z was- tego który przeżyje. Dokładnie tak, ziomeczku: Będziesz musiał zabić swoich dwóch przyjaciół, jeśli chcesz stąd wyjść. Uważaj jednak, albowiem oni spróbują zabić ciebie i jeśli im się uda już nigdy nie wrócisz do domu. - Co? Dlaczego? Nie! Proszę, niech mnie pan wypuści! Niech pan okaże współczucie! - WSPÓŁCZUCIE?! - w tym momencie Antyravis przemieścił się zza placów Bobby’ego i stanął z nim twarzą w twarz. Bobby zadrżał, bo przeraził go wygląd mężczyzny. Bobby’emu wydawało się, że był on mniej więcej w wieku Bobby’ego. Miał na sobie granatowy płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy sięgający mu aż do kostek. Na głowie miał założony kaptur, tak że Bobby nie widział jego włosów. Ale najbardziej przerażająca była twarz Antyravisa. Miał on bowiem na twarzy białą chustę, niczym kowboj. Jego oczy były piwne i zionęły nienawiścią. Najstraszniejsze było jednak jego czoło. Miał on bowiem wyryte na nim słowa „Nie obchodzi mnie to!” (ang. I don’t care!). -Chcesz współczucia? - zawarczał Antyravis. - Tego chcesz, śmieciu? To poproś o nie Jacka i Robbiego! Już pewnie się wyswobodzili i zaraz przyjdą tu by cię pokroić. W głosi Antyrasista słychać było szyderczy ton. - Musze już iść. Ale możemy spotkać się ponownie. Musisz tylko wykończyć swoich kumpli- rzekł Antyravis zmierzając do drzwi. - Aha, bym był zapomniał. Na pewno przyda ci się jakaś broń, prawda? Antyravis wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza przeciwdeszczowego długi i gruby gwóźdź (miał około 30 cm) i rzucił go na podłogę. - Papa ziomeczku – powiedział i wyszedł zatrzaskując za sobą drewniane drzwi. Bobby miotał się, aż w końcu rozerwał sznur. Podbiegł szybko do gwoździa i go podniósł. W tym momencie usłyszał odgłos otwierających się drzwi. Stał w nich Jack, cały we krwi. W ręce ściskał gwóźdź identyczny do tego, który dostał Bobby. - Zrobiłem to, Bobby!- krzyknął Jack. – zabiłem Robbiego. Wbiłem mu ten gwóźdź w oczodół. On nie żyje! Zabiłem go… Bobby’ego przeszył strach. - Coś ty narobił, Jack! - wychrypiał przerażany Bobby. - To co musiałem. Ja… ja chcę stąd wyjść – wymamrotał Jack. – Jeśli cię zabiję, Antyravis pozwoli mi odejść. - Pomyśl logicznie, Jack. Musi istnieć inne rozwiązanie – powiedział Bobby. - Próbowałem wszystkiego – westchnął Jack. – Na korytarzu znajdują się pancerne drzwi. Tylko z zewnątrz można je otworzyć. Antyravis obiecał mi wolność, jeśli was zabiję. -Pomyśl logicznie, Jack. Na pewno nie pozwoli ci odejść wolno. To psychopata, zabije cię! - powiedział Bobby. - Musze spróbować – powiedział Jack – Przepraszam, Bobby. Jack rzucił się na Bobby’ego z zamiarem zabicia go, ale Bobby był szybszy, zrobił unik i wbił gwóźdź w klatkę piersiową Jacka w akcie samoobrony. Jack poczuł, że uchodzi z niego życie i po chwili usunął się na kolana. Chwilę później Jack już nie żył. Bobby’ego przeraził widok martwego Jacka i tego co zrobił. Wybiegł z pomieszczenia na korytarz. Zobaczył na korytarzu otwarte żelazne drzwi. A zatem Antyravis dotrzymał słowa. Bobby odetchnął z ulgą. A więc jego koszmar wkrótce się zakończy i będzie mógł wrócić do domu. Przeszedł przez drzwi, ale i znalazł się na zewnątrz. Znajdował się na jakimś placu budowy. Słońce oślepiało jego oczy, a krew Jacka na jego twarzy przyprawiała go o mdłości. - A więc jesteś zwycięzcą, Bobby! - rzekł nagle ktoś stojący za słupem. Był to sam psychopatyczny morderca, Antyravisa. - Ja jestem zwycięzcą, a ty przegranym! - Bobby wskazał na Antyravisa palcem. Zaraz zawiadomię policję i będziesz skończony. - O nie! Wprost przeciwnie – zachichotał Antyravis. - Ja za chwilę znikną, a ty zostaniesz oskarżony o morderstwo Jacka. Policja już tu jedzie. Zawiadomiłem ją z ukrytego numeru. Bobby’ego ogarnęło przerażenie. Psychopata miał rację. Wszystkie dowody wskazywały na Bobby’ego. Musiał działać i to szybko. - Tylko spróbuj – sprowokował go Antyravis, a Bobby dał się sprowokować i rzucił się biegiem w stronę Antyravisa. Psychopata był jednak na to przygotowany i zza pazuchy płaszcza wyjął kij baseballowy nadziewany gwoździkami. Kiedy Bobby go zobaczył chciał się wycofać, ale już było za późno. Antyravis uderzył Bobby’ego w brzuch. Bobby upadł na kolana i zwijał się z bólu. - Skoro już przywołałem ci do porządku, i tak sobie grzecznie klęczysz, to pozwól, że opowiem ci pewną historię. - Chrzań się! - warknął Bobby, ale każde słowo powodowało ogromny ból. -Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu do przyjazdu policji, więc posłuchaj. Był sobie chłopiec o imieniu Travis von Putia. Był on bardzo specyficznym uczniem liceum. Koledzy przezywali go Antypatyczny Travis, bo nie umiał okazywać współczucia i żalu. Kiedyś cała klasa poszła do kina na film o wojnie w Wietnamie. Miała tam miejsce bardzo smutna scenie o śmierci przyjaciela głównego bohatera. Wszyscy uczniowie płakali i nawet pani nauczycielka płakała. Ale nie Travis. On się śmiał w wniebogłosy. Później nauczycielka zapytała go, czemu się śmiał z tej sceny. - Czy uważasz, że dramatyczna śmierć w obronie ojczyzny, jest śmieszna? - zapytała pani Magita. - Nie, ale po prostu rozbawiły mnie słabe efekty specjalne. - odpowiedział Travis. - Nawet jeśli efekty były słabe, to i rak powinieneś okazać współczucie bohaterowi poległemu na polu bitwy- pouczyła Travisa pani. - Nie uważam tak jak pani! W moim mniemaniu okazywanie współczucia jest domeną ludzi słabych – odparł Travis. - Uważasz, że twoi koledzy i koleżanki z klasy są słabi? - Tak. Uważam ich za mięczaków, którzy na wojnie nie przeżyli by ani dnia. - A ty to za kogo się uważasz, młodzieńcze? Za superbohatera? - zapytała zaintrygowana pani. - Nie, ale na pewno nie za takiego mięczaka jak oni. - Właśnie dlatego koledzy cię nie lubią, Travis. - powiedziała pani – bo jesteś taki antypatyczny. - Jestem twardzielem! - powiedział poirytowany Travis. - Niech sama pani sobaczy jaki ze mnie macho! Travis wyjął z plecaka długi gwóźdź i zaczął ryć sobie na ręce napis „Macho”. - Przestań, ty szalony dzieciaku! - zakrzyczała pani widząc co wyprawia Travis. - Oddaj mi natychmiast ten gwóźdź. Za karę zostajesz dzisiaj w kozie! - Myśli pani, że twardziel boi się kozy? - zaśmiał się Travis. - Ani słowa! - krzyknęła pani.- Marsz do kozy, ale już! Travis wyszedł z kozy po dwóch godzinach. Przed szkołą czekała na niego Troje Wspaniałych, czyli trzech osiłków Billy, Robbie i Jack. - Proszę, proszę! Kogo my tu mamy! - powiedział Bobby- Czy to nie jest Antypatyczny Travis! Zawsze wiedziałem że jesteś świrem Travisie, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak wielkim, by wyryć sobie gwoździem napis na ręce. Travis milczał i próbował wyminąć trzech agresorów. - Dziwak z ciebie, a takich tu nie lubimy – powiedział Robbie. - Nie chcemy cię w naszej szkole i teraz spuścimy ci manto, byś to dosadnie zrozumiał – powiedział Jack. Cała trójka otoczyła Travisa. - Ale z was mięczaki. Gdybyście mieli odwagę, to walczylibyście ze mną pojedynczo – zauważył Travis. - Nazywasz nas mięczakami? Doigrałeś się, damy ci teraz w kość! - krzyknął Bobby. Cała trójka naraz rzuciła się na Travisa. On nie dał rady pokonać ich w nierównej walce i został pobity. Travis wrócił do domu, stanął przed lustrem. Spojrzał na swoją poranioną twarz. - Mięczaki, tchórze, pragnące współczucia fajtłapy. Nie obchodzi mnie wasze współczucie, nie obudzą mnie wasze łzy, nie obchodzi mnie wasze błaganie o litość! - krzyczał. Wziął swój gwóźdź i stojąc przed lustrem wyrył sobie na czole napis „NIE OBCHODZI MNIE TO!” - Bobby, Jack, Robbie… - wyszeptał do siebie Travis – ja wam jeszcze pokażę. Nazywacie mnie Antypatycznym Travisem, niech tak będzie. Tylko nieco skrócę to przezwisko. Od teraz nazywam się… Antyravis. - Czas zapolować na Troje Wspaniałych- powiedział kiedy znalazł się na korytarzu. Na jego nieszczęście zobaczył go jego ojciec- nałogowy narkoman, alkoholik i hazardzista. - Co ty zrobiłeś ze swoją twarzą, bachorze!? - ryknął ojciec Travisa- Darren von Putia. - To nie twoja sprawa ojcze. Tę walkę muszę wygrać sam – odparł beznamiętnie Travis. - Jak ty się odzywasz do ojca bachorze? Zaraz dam ci w kość. – Darren chciał złapać Travisa, ale ten był szybszy i chwyciwszy za gwóźdź wbił go własnemu ojcu w brzuch. Ojciec upał na pogodę. - Dlaczego? - wychrypiał konający ojciec. - Bo jesteś mięczakiem – odparł Travis stojąc tyłem do ojca i nie patrząc na niego. - A zawsze mnie uczyłeś, że mięczakom nie należy się miejsce w społeczeństwie. - Ale… Ja jestem twoim ojcem – odrzekł narkoman – Jak mogłeś?! - To nie ma żadnego znaczenia – mówił Travis z zamkniętymi oczami. - Świat jest okrutny, nie ma w nim miejsca na sentymenty. Travis powoli ruszył do przodu, a jego ojciec powoli wykrwawiał się na śmierć. Przed wejściem wisiał płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy jego ojca. Travis wziął go, bo wiedział, że ojcu już się nie przyda. Travis udał się do garażu, gdzie jego ojciec trzymał różne chemiczne proszki. - Muszę znaleźć tutaj coś, czym uda mi się odurzyć Bobby'ego i spółkę. Znalazł jakiś słoik i zielonym proszkiem, opisany cyframi „821”. Proszek jednak strasznie się pylił, więc Travis musiał znaleźć jakąś ochronę na twarz. Na wieszaku zobaczył kowbojką chustę jego starszego brata – Markusa, który był fanem rodeo. Założył ją na twarz tworząc tym samym swój przerażający wizerunek. Teraz mógł już sporządzić środek usypiający. Bobby, Robbie i Jack siedzieli w parku i palili papierosy. Antyravis widział ich z daleka. Stał schowany za drzwiami. Szybkim ruchem rzucił w nich bombą dymną zawierająca proszek usypiający. – Travis wsadził nieprzytomnych chłopców do wana, który należał do jego ojca i zawiózł ich na plac budowy, na którym kiedyś pracował jego ojciec, ale nie dokończył budowy, bo deweloper zbankrutował. Cała trójka została przeniesiona przez Travisa do piwnicy. Każdy chłopiec został umieszczony w innym pomieszczeniu, przywiązany linami do drewnianego krzesła. Ponadto Travis zamontował ukryte kamery w pokojach, by móc oglądać wszystko w swoim laptopie w wanie. Minęło trochę czasu. Pierwszy przebudził się Jack. Antyravis wszedł do pokoju Jacka. - Kim ty jesteś? - wybełkotał przerażony Jack. - Antyravis. - Czego chcesz ode mnie? - Chcę sprawdzić czy jesteś twardzielem! - Jestem! Proszę wypuść mnie! - Jesteś? No to się przekonajmy. Antyravis wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza sekator. Chwacił lewą dłoń Jacka i obciął mu środkowy palec. Jack krzyknął z bólu i oddał mocz. - Haha! To ma być twardziel? Jesteś siusiumajtkiem, a nie twardzielem! Jack patrzył w podłogę. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Ale wiesz co, ziomeczku? Dam ci jeszcze jedną szansę na udowodnienie, że jesteś twardzielem. Proponuję ci pewną zabawę. Oto jej zasady. Zaraz sam się uwolnisz. Jesteś przymocowany do drewnianego krzesła, a więzy nie są wcale solidne Za chwilę wyjdę stąd i zostawię tutaj ciebie. Ale nie będziesz sam, albowiem w pokojach obok znajdują się twoi przyjaciele: Bobby i Robbie. Oni też zaraz się wyswobodzą i wtedy zacznie się zabawa. Użyj tego gwoździa do zabicia twoich przyjaciół, a wtedy będziesz wolny – Antyravis wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza długi i gruby gwóźdź.- Użyj tego gwoździa by dokonać mordu. Ale uważaj, by twoi przyjaciele cię nie ubiegli i sami cię nie zabili. Ja już muszę lecieć. Travis wyszedł z pokoju Jacka i wszedł do pokoju Robbiego. Robbie był już obudzony i od kilku minut wołał o pomoc. – – - Jestem Antyravis. - Ja jestem Robbie. - Wiem. - Rozwiąż mnie, proszę. - Twoje więzy nie są zbyt solidne, więc zaraz sam się uwolnisz. I wtedy dopiero zacznie się zabawa. Nie jesteśmy tutaj sami. Są tutaj jeszcze twoi przyjaciele. - Jack i Bobby? - zapytał Robbie. - Tak - Nie rób nam krzywy, proszę! - To wy sami zrobicie sobie krzywdę. Bowiem jedynie jednemu z was pozwolę stąd wyjść. To w waszych rękach leży decyzja, kto wyjdzie. Będziecie walczyć na śmierć i życie, a zwycięzcę puszczę wolno. Robbie zaczął płakać. - Ojej. - ironizował Antyravis- Gdzie się podział ten odważny Robbie z Troje Wspaniałych? - Proszę, nie krzywdź mnie. - Już ci powiedziałem, że to nie ja cię skrzywdzę, a twoi przyjaciele- odpowiedział Antyravis. Stanął przy wyjściu z pokoju i rzucił na ziemię gwóźdź mówiąc: - Lepiej to weź. Przyda ci się. Antyravis udał się do pokoju Bobby'ego. Bobby jeszcze nie odzyskał przytomności. Antyravis stanął za nim i spojrzał na podgląd kamery z pokoju Robby’ego i Jacka. Zobaczył, że Jack już zdołał się wyswobodzić i wyszedł ze swojego pokoju. W tym samym czasie Robbie szarpał się celem uwolnienia się z wiązów. Kiedy w końcu Robbiemu się udało, do jego pokoju wszedł Jack. Antyravis chichotał z podniecenia, kiedy Jack wbijał Robbiemu gwóźdź w oczodół. W tym samym momencie, Bobby zaczął się poruszać. - Oho, śpiąca królewna odzyskuje przytomność. - powiedział pod nosem Antyravis – Zobaczmy, który z was jest największym twardzielem. Igrzyska czas zacząć. - Gdzie ja jestem? - powiedział zdezorientowany Bobby zaraz potem jak odzyskał przytomność. - Co się dzieje? Ratunku! Pomocy! Niech ktoś mi pomoże! - krzyczał przerażony. - I tak nikt cię nie usłyszy, Bobby Hikdeck! - Kim pan jest? – zapytał Bobby. - Jestem Antyravis i dzisiaj jest twój wielki dzień. Och tak, naprawdę wielki dzień… W tym momencie opowieść mordercy została przerwana, przez odgłos syren policyjnych. - Ojej. Chyba czas się zmywać. Wyjaśniłbym ci jeszcze parę, ale muszę już lecieć. Policja zaraz tu będzie. Miłego spędzania reszty życia w kiciu, ziomeczku! - uśmiechnął się Antyravis i uciekł. Chwilę potem przybiegła policja. - Ej ty! Zgłoszono nam dwa morderstw w tym miejscu! Czy to tu jesteś mordercą? – zapytał funkcjonariusz Birst. - Nie! To nie ja! To był Antyravis! - Bobby miał w oczach łzy, bo czuł, że nikt mu nie uwierzy. - Jaki antywirus? Ta jasne, dobre sobie – funkcjonariusz Birst uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - Jesteś aresztowany, rzuć ten gwóźdź. - Nie, proszę nie! Nie możecie tego zrobić – błagał Bobby. - Przysięgam, że to psychopata mnie wrobił! Nazywa się Travis von Putia. Zabił swojego ojca i zmusił moich przyjaciół do pozabijania się nawzajem. - Co za brednie! Travis von Putia został znaleziony martwy w swoim domu. - Co? To nie możliwe… Antyravis mówił, że… – Bobby nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. - Rzuć ten gwóźdź, albo cię zastrzelę! – powiedział Birst stanowczo. - Proszę, panie Birst! Niech pan złapie Antyravisa, on wszystko panu powie! - Rzuć gwóźdź, bo nie ręczę za siebie chłopcze – zagroził po raz ostatni Birst. - Proszę, błagam! - BANG! - broń Birsta wystrzeliła i zabiła Bobby’ego. To była zbrodnia doskonała. Wszyscy świadkowie nie żyli. Antyravis mógł działać dalej i dalej karać ludzi. Kim jest ten człowiek i dlaczego zabija? Do dzisiaj Antyravis pozostaje na wolności, a jego zbrodnie sieją panikę wśród miejscowej ludności. Przemienienie Peter Winston krzyczał wniebogłosy, gdy szkolny osiłek – Black David – parzył go papierosem. - Dlaczego mi to robicie? – zapytał przerażony Peter. - Bo jesteś dziwakiem – odparł beznamiętnie Black. - A takich jak ty się tutaj nie lubi. Dam ci teraz nauczkę, byś wiedział, że masz się więcej nie pokazywać w szkole. Wolf, Mitch, spuśćcie mu łomot. Dwóch innych chłopców podeszło do Petera i zaczęło okładać go pięściami, czy to po głowie, czy to po torsie. Chłopiec nie stawiał oporu. Wiedział, że to tylko pogorszy jego sytuację. Wytrzymał 15 uderzeń, aż końcu upadł utraciwszy przytomność. Obudził się pół godziny później. W męskiej toalecie w gimnazjum nie było już żywego ducha. Ostrożnie wyszedł na korytarz szkoły, bojąc się, że Black David i jego paczka, wciąż gdzieś mogą być. Na szczęście, nie było ich. Nie dziwiło to Petera. Lekcje już się skończyły i pewnie poszli do domu. Peter ruszył powoli ciemnym korytarzem. Nie było późno, ale o tej porze roku słońce szybko chowało się za horyzonty. Peter zmartwił się faktem, że cały dzień spędził w szkole i przyjdzie mu w ciemnościach wracać do domu. Dom. Byle wrócić do domu. Tam będzie bezpieczny. Musi tylko niepostrzeżenie dostać się do swojego pokoju. To będzie wymagało przemknięcia się obok salonu, w którym siedzi najpewniej jego starszy o osiem lat brat degenerat i ojciec kryminalista. Brat i tata Petera kradli samochody. Oficjalnie oczywiście prowadzili komis samochodowy, ale sami wiecie jak to jest. Pewnego dnia wpadli a gorącym uczynku. Brat Petera był młody i niekarany, więc sędzia odstąpił od wymierzenia kary, ale ojciec Petera, Jeremi Winston, trafił na dwa lata do więzienia. Pobyt w więzieniu wypaczył psychikę Jeremiego. Od tej pory znęcał się on nad Peterem, bo uważał go za bezużytecznego. Starszy brat Petera, Mark, chociaż pomagał ojcu w rabunkach, a Peter całe dni spędzał na pisaniu pamiętnika i samotnych spacerach. - Znajdź sobie normalne zajęcie, ty głupi bachorze! - krzyczał nieraz ojciec Petera bijąc swego młodszego syna. Peter uwielbiał czytanie mangi i oglądanie anime, ale najbardziej na świecie uwielbiał czytać straszne historie w internecie. Ojciec patrzył z obrzydzeniem na zainteresowanie chłopca. Uważał, że każdy chłopiec powinien uprawiać amerykański futbol. Z tego powodu regularnie bił Petera. Myślał, że w ten sposób wybije mu z głowy te głupoty. Ale nie łatwo było odciągnąć Petera od zainteresowania zjawiskami nadprzyrodzonymi, klątwami oraz seryjnymi morderstwami, a zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy w jego mieście pojawił się prawdziwy seryjny morderca. Peter pierwszy raz usłyszał o nim w niedzielę, kiedy pastor pod koniec nabożeństwa przeczytał komunikat od policji. W tym komunikacie policja prosiła o niewychodzenie z domu po zmroku i zwracanie uwagi na dziwnie zachowujące się osoby. Kiedy Pater pierwszy raz to usłyszał, zaświeciły mu się oczy i zapragnął za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o tym mordercy. To było dla niego coś niesamowitego. Czytał wiele strasznych historii o seryjnych mordercach i psychopatach. Jedni z nich byli oszpeceni, inni mieli nadludzkie moce, a jeszcze inni byli wynikami nieudanych eksperymentów. Ale morderca z jego miasta miał nad nimi wszystkimi jedną przewagę- był prawdziwy. I to właśnie sprawiło, że Peter na długie tygodnie porzucił creepypasty i cały swój wolny czas spędzał próbując dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o mordercy z jego miasta, czyli Raventown. W mediach ów morderca przez długi czas figurował właśnie pod takim pseudonimem: Morderca z Raventown. Aż do pewnego dnia, kiedy to poznano imię tego mordercy. Nazywa się on Antyravis, a jego modus operandi jest bardzo interesujący. Nie wiadomo na jakiej podstawie wybiera swoje ofiary, ale porywa on je i zleca im tzw. „zadanie bojowe”. Polega ono na zrobieniu czegoś makabrycznego, np. skrzywdzeniu kogoś a nawet zamordowaniu. Niekiedy ofiara musi skrzywdzić sama siebie. Wszystko to ma na celu sprawdzić, jak dużym ofiara jest twardzielem. Jeśli Antyravis uzna, że osoba wykazała się męstwem, wtedy ją wypuszcza. Dotychczas jednak nikomu nie udało się udowodnić swego męstwa na tyle, by Antyravis puścił taką osobę wolno. Jak wygląda morderca? Cóż, nikt nie widział jego twarzy, bo nosi on na niej białą kowbojską chustę. Odziany jest w granatowy płaszcz. Cechą szczególną mordercy jest napis na czole wyryty gwoździem. To właśnie gwoździe są jego ulubionym narzędziem tortur i mordy. Antyravis lubi wbijać je w swoje ofiary. Jeśli w trakcie tortury ofiara nie piśnie ani słowem, Antyravis wówczas pozwoli jej odejść, ale jeszcze nikomu się to nie udało i wszyscy porwani przez Antyravisa zginęli. Tego wszystkiego dowiedział się Peter z mediów, a także ze swojego prywatnego śledztwa. Antyravis wyglądał dla niego jak mistrzowski strateg. Peter sądził, że to były komandos, albo ktoś kto się tym mocno interesował. Peter parę razy próbował pójść na policje i powiedzieć im czego się dowiedział, ale oni nie chcieli go słuchać, bo uważali, że to wymysł dzieciaka. Kiedy Peter nie chciał odejść, policjant zdradzał mu jakąś nową informację o Antyravisie, pod warunkiem, że Peter już sobie pójdzie. Ostatnio Peter dowiedział się od stróża prawa, że napis na czole mordercy głosi „I don’t care!”. Peter długo się zastanawiał co on oznacza. Czy w ten sposób morderca okazywał pogardę do swoich ofiar. Czy chciał w ten sposób przekazać im, że nie obchodzi go ich cierpienie i śmierć? Zagadkowy napis zakrzątał głowę Petera przez ostatnie dni. W szkole inne dzieci uznały go za maniaka i chorego psychicznie. Peter cały czas opowiadał o Antyravisie, a robił to z takim podnieceniem, że inne dzieci zaczęły uznawać go za dziwaka, a nawet się go bać. Z tego powodu Peter nie miał żadnych przyjaciół, a od kilku tygodni był celem ataków Black Davida i jego paczki. Do tego dochodziła jeszcze znęcanie się ojca nad Peterem. Chłopiec był coraz bardziej załamany i już nie raz myślał o popełnieniu samobójstwa. Nie chciał tego jednak robić, dopóki nie pozna tożsamości tajemniczego mordercy, na punkcie którego miał obsesję. Peter wszedł do domu i cicho próbował wejść do swojego pokoju. Niestety, zobaczył go jego ojciec. - Gdzie ty byłeś niedorajdo?! - krzyczał pijany pan Winston. -Mówiłem ci chyba, że masz wracać do domu zaraz po szkole. Teraz ci pokażę! Czas nauczyć cię szacunku. Pan Winston wziął do ręki gumowy wąż ogrodowy i zaczął uderzać Petera. Chłopiec nie stawiał oporu. Wiedział, że to tylko pogorszy jego sytuację. Po 10 uderzeniach chłopiec upadł na ziemię. - Przestań, Jeremi! - powiedziała matka Petera, która właśnie zobaczyła co się dzieje. - Ten bachor nie okazuje mi należytego szacunku – pan Winston splunął na swego syna. - Marsz do pokoju bachorze i odrabiaj lekcje. A dzisiaj wieczorem jeszcze się policzymy i nauczę cię jak należy się zwracać do ojca! Przerażony Peter pobiegł do pokoju. Miał tego dość. Nie miał już sił. Chciał to zakończyć. Wyjął spod łóżka tabletki, które zdobył w celu popełnienia samobójstwa. Zamierzał wziąć całe opakowanie. Przecież i tak nikt nie będzie za nim tętnił. Już chciał połknąć tabletki, kiedy zobaczył, że na jego biurko leży jakaś dziwna niebieska koperta, z czerwonym symbolem „X”. Chłopiec był pewny, że kiedy wychodził do szkoły, koperty nie było. Kto ją tam zostawił? Tata, mama, starszy brat? A może to był jakiś prank? Niewiele myśląc otworzył kopertę i przeczytał. - Witaj ziomeczku. Jestem twoim przyjacielem i chcę ci pomóc. Spotkajmy się pod adresem dołączonym do tego listu jutro przed rozpoczęciem zajęć szkolnych. Pomogę ci. Podpisano: przyjaciel. Wiadomość była bardzo enigmatyczna i pewnie w normalnej sytuacji Peter nigdy nie wybrałby się na to spotkanie. Ale było mu już wszystko jedno. Nie bał się, że ktoś go zabije, bo przecież sam chciał się zabić. Następnego dnia udał się pod wskazany adres. Znalazł się w ciemnej uliczce. Nic tam nie było oprócz kosza na śmieci. Peter przyjrzał się koszowi na śmieci i zobaczył, że jest w nim plecak oznaczony czerwonym symbolem „X”. Peter wyjął go i znalazł w nim krótkofalówkę. Chłopiec włączył ją. - Witaj ziomeczku. Cieszę się, że zdecydowałeś się nawiązać ze mną kontakt – powiedział głos w krótkofalówki. - Kto mówi? - zapytał Peter. - Możesz mi mówić Carl. - Dlaczego podrzuciłeś mi kopertę, Carl? - zapytał Peter. - Bo bardzo zależało mi by z tobą pomówić. - A nie możemy porozmawiać twarzą w twarz? - Obawiam się, że nie jest to możliwe w tej chwili. - Dlaczego tak ci zależało na tym, by ze mną porozmawiać? - Bo martwię się o ciebie, Peterze. Wiem, że planujesz odebrać sobie życie i chcę cię odwieść od tego. - Skąd to wiesz?!- Peter się przestraszył. - Mam swoje sposoby. Nie bój się. Próbuję ci pomóc. - Chcesz mi zaproponować jakąś… terapię? - zapytał zaciekawiony Peter. - Możemy to tak nazwać. - Nie chcę terapii! To nie ze mną jest problem. Ja nikomu nie wadzę, nikomu nie robię krzywdy! To inni się mnie uczepili! - Wiem, chłopcze. Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. A wiesz dlaczego tak się stało, dlaczego właśnie wybrali ciebie na swoją ofiarę? - Nie wiem. - Bo im na to pozwoliłeś. Dzisiaj znowu David Church i jego paczka cię dopadną i skopią ci tyłek. Pozwolisz im na to? - A co mam zrobić? Ich jest trzech, a ja jeden. W pojedynkę nie dam rady. - Masz absolutną rację, ziomeczku. Musisz ich rozdzielić. Załatwić pojedynczo. - Ale oni zawsze chodzą razem. - Nie zawsze. Zobacz tylko. Wiesz dlaczego wybrałem ten zaułek na miejsce naszego spotkania? Nie było to przypadkowe, albowiem każdego dnia tą drogą do szkoły idzie David Church, zwany w szkole Black Davidem. Według moich obliczeń zjawi się tutaj za pięć minut. - Co takiego? I co ja mam zrobić? - zapytał przerażony Peter. -Zwab go tutaj. Ukryj się za koszem, a kiedy on wejdzie w zaułek zaatakuj go kijem baseballowym, który znajdziesz w śmietniku – powiedział głos z krótkofalówki. - Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie dopuścić się takiego czynu. - Wybór należy do ciebie. Możesz teraz odejść i pójść do szkoły. Tam znów dostaniesz w kość. Naprawdę tego chcesz? - Nie… - wyszeptał Peter – Ja… pokażę Davidowi na co mnie stać! Minęło parę minut i ukryty za śmietnikiem Peter zobaczył przechodzącego Davida. - Hej! – zakrzyknął Peter w celu przyciągnięcia Davida. - Co jest? - zdziwił się David. Osiłek zaczął powoli zbliżać się do kryjówki Petera. - Jeśli to jest jakiś prank, to dam ci do wiwatu, ty żartownisiu! - zagroził David, zbliżając się do Petera. Nagle Peter wyskoczył z kryjówki i nie dając zaskoczonemu Davidowi czasu na reakcję, uderzył go w brzuch kijem. Black David upadł, ale Peter nie poprzestał na jednym uderzeniu. Bił Davida raz za razem, aż w końcu osiłek leżał w kałuży krwi. Mocne uderzenie Petera złamało kość w jego prawej nodze, więc mógł się on teraz tylko czołgać i błagać o litość. - Dlaczego mi to robisz? – zapytał przerażony David. - Żebyś się czegoś nauczył. – odparł beznamiętnie Peter. - Popełniłeś potężny błąd zadzierając ze mną. Dam ci teraz nauczkę. - Peter, ja tylko żartowałem – skamlał przerażony David. - Naprawdę? - kpił Peter – No to ja też żartuję. I właśnie na żarty zamierzam rozwalić ci czaszkę. - Co w ciebie wstąpiło? - Co w mnie wstąpiło? Szczerze mówiąc, czuję się jakby wstąpiło we mnie nowe życie. Wreszcie jestem panem swojego losu. - powiedział uśmiechnięty Peter. - Proszę cię, Peterze nie rób tego! Ale Peter nie słuchał. Uniósł swój kij ostatni raz i wymierzył potężny cios w głowę Davida. Czaszka osiłka pękła, a on sam pożegnał się z życiem. - Umarł Black David, narodził się Black Peter – powiedział Peter beznamiętnie . - Dobra robota, ziomeczku – pochwalił postępowanie Petera głos w krótkofalówce- Ale teraz musisz szybko wiać. Idź do szkoły. Twoja nieobecność może spowodować, że ktoś nabierze podejrzeń. Peter posłuchał polecenia i udał się na lekcje. W szkole wszyscy byli zdziwieni nieobecnością Davida. Mitch i Wolf, jego przydupasy, wyglądali na zagubionych. Kiedy Wolf poszedł samotnie do łazienki, Peter chciał go dopaść i zabić, ale tajemniczy głos przyjaciela ostrzegł go: - Za duże ryzyko, ziomeczku. Poczekaj na okazję. - Nie będzie innej okazji – protestował Peter. - Oni zawsze wracają do domu razem. Nie dam im rady w pojedynkę. - Pomogę ci ich załatwić. - Naprawdę? - Tak, od tego są przecież przyjaciele. - Dobra, to jak zamierzasz to zrobić? - Poczekaj aż zakończą się lekcje i tych dwóch będzie wracało przez park. Ja zagrodzę im drogę. Przestraszą się i rozbiegną w różne strony. Ja dopadnę jednego, a ty drugiego. - Ok, fajny plan, Carl! - ucieszył się Black Peter. Kiedy szkoła się skończyła, Peter pobiegł skrótem i znalazł się w parku wyprzedzając Mitcha i Wolfa. Chłopcy szli środkiem chodnika, a Peter schował się za drzewem. Było bardzo ciemno, tak samo jak wczoraj o tej porze dnia. Lecz tym razem ciemność Peterowi nie przeszkadzała, a grała na jego korzyść. Nagle, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkim, osiłkom drogę zagrodził mężczyzna w granatowym płaszczu, z białą bandaną na twarzy. Black Peter nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Wygląd tej postaci zgadzał się w pełni z rysopisem seryjnego mordercy. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że był to sam Antyravis. - Kim ty kurna jesteś? - zapytał Wolf. - O kurde! Ja chyba wiem- powiedział przerażony Mitch. - Ten gość wygląda identycznie jak ten psychopata o którym mówiono w telewizji. - Chodu! - krzyknął Wolf i obaj chłopcy zaczęli uciekać. Biegli w panice i szybko się rozdzielili. Peter wykorzystał to i postanowił zabić Mitcha, który biegł w jego kierunku. W okamgnieniu Peter wyskoczył zza drzewa i wymierzył potężny cios kijem baseballowym w głowę Mitcha. To wystarczyło. Uderzenie rozłupało mu czaszkę. To była szybka i bezbolesna śmierć. Ale tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o śmierci Wolfa. Antyravis dopadł Wolfa i wymierzył mu cios, który powalił go na ziemię. Następnie wyjął strzykawkę ze środkiem usypiającym i wbił igłę w szyję chłopca. Wolf stracił na chwilę przytomność. Kiedy ją odzyskał, spostrzegł, że jest przywiązany do drzewa grubą liną. Na przeciwko niego stał seryjny morderca i psychopata Antyravis. - Proszę, wypuść mnie, nikomu nic nie powiem – błagał rozpłakany Wolf. - Nic nie powiesz? A to szkoda, albowiem ja bardzo lubię rozgłos – zaśmiał się Antyravis. - Wiele ryzykujesz przebywając tu, lepiej uciekaj! - Wolf próbował zastraszyć mordercę. - Niezła próba, ziomeczku. Niestety dla ciebie, ale nikt nie chodzi po parku o tej porze. Zaufaj mi, ja wiem co mówią. Mam swoje metody. - Czego chcesz ode mnie? - Ja nic od ciebie nie chcę. To raczej ty powinieneś chcieć ode mnie czegoś. Na przykład tego bym cię uwolnił – Antyravis drwił z głupich pytań Wolfa. - Co mam zrobić, byś mnie uwolnił – zapytał Wolf. - Bądź cicho. Jeśli przez najbliższą minutę nie piśniesz ani słówka, będziesz wolny. - odparł Antyravis. - Zgoda? - Zgoda – powiedział Wolf. Mordercy zaświeciły się oczy. Wyjął on gruby gwóźdź i bez wahania wbił go w prawe oko chłopca. Gałka oczna pękła i wypłynęła na zewnątrz, a Wolf krzyknął. - No niestety, ale nie dotrzymałeś warunków umowy - powiedział Antyravis – Ale masz dzisiaj szczęście, albowiem mam dobry humor i dam ci jeszcze jedną szansę. Powiedziawszy to, morderca wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza młotek. Zaczął bić chłopca po klatce piersiowej, łamiąc mu żebra. Wolf początkowo wytrzymywał ciosy, ale końcu się poddał i krzyknął. - Ale mięczak z ciebie. Nie zasługujesz na to, żeby żyć. Kończąc twój żywot wyrządzam ludzkości przysługę – powiedział Antyravis. Morderca wziął gwóźdź i przyłożył go to czoła chłopca. Następnie zaczął go wbijać gwoździem. Wolf krzyczał coraz głośniej w miarę jak gwóźdź wchodził coraz głębiej w jego czaszkę. W końcu zamilkł. Już na zawsze. Wszystkiemu przyglądał się Black Peter. Antyravis w końcu go zauważył i przywołał do siebie. Peter rozpoznał jego głos. Był to głos Carla, tajemniczego przyjaciela. - Naprawdę jesteś Antyravisem? - zapytał podekscytowany Peter. Postać Mordercy z Raventown fascynowała go ogromie, ale nawet w najśmielszych snach nie sądził, że uda mu się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. - Tak – odparł Antyravis. – A ty odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty. Przeszedłeś daleką drogę i to w zaledwie jeden dzień. Powiedz mi, Peterze, czy dalej chcesz popełnić samobójstwo? - Nie, teraz czuję się świetnie. - A wiesz dlaczego? - Nie. Powiedz mi! -Bo znalazłeś się na samym końcu łańcucha pokarmowego. Stałeś się drapieżnikiem, którego wszyscy się będą obawiać. Twój los jako ofiary niemal dobiegł końca. - Jak to „niemal”? - zapytał zaskoczony Black Peter. - Mówię „niemal”, albowiem została jeszcze jedna osoba, która ma z tobą na pieńku. - O kim mówisz? - Peter zdziwił się, ale po chwili zrozumiał. - Masz na myśli mojego ojca?! - Tak. - Nie ma mowy!- zapierał się Peter – Nie mogę tego zrobić. To mój własny ojciec! Nie ma mowy bym go zabił. - Czy to twoja ostateczna odpowiedź? - Tak. - Cóż… Peterze Winston, wygląda na to, że cię przeceniłem. - odparł Antyravis z rozczarowanie w głosie. - Wielka szkoda. A miałem wobec ciebie wielkie plany. - Jakie plany… - Peter nie zdołał dokończyć, bo zamarł w bezruchu, kiedy Antyravis wycelował do niego z pistoletu. - Bez obaw ziomeczku – rzekł psychopata – to specjalny pocisk usypiający. Broń wystrzeliła, a pocisk trafił w nogę Petera. Chłopiec poczuł się dziwnie, a po chwili zasnął. Obudził się przywiązany do drzewa, obok zmasakrowanego ciała Wolfa. - Proszę, wypuść mnie, nikomu nic nie powiem – błagał rozpłakany Peter. - Kurde, ale jestem zawiedziony! - powiedział Antyravis – Najpierw odmawiasz zabicia swojego ojca, a teraz jeszcze płaczesz i prosisz o litość jak jakiś mięczak. Peter nie odpowiedział. Znał metody działania Antyravisa i wiedział, że każda oznaka słabości działa na jego niekorzyść. Postanowił więcej się nie odzywać i przestać płakać. - O! Znacznie lepiej – Antyravis pochwalił bojową postawę Petera. - Może jednak za szybko cię skreśliłem. W końcu zamordowałeś dzisiaj dwie osoby. Może jeszcze jest dla ciebie nadzieja. Wiesz co? Mam dziś dobry humor, więc dam ci jeszcze jedną szansę na pokazanie jaki z ciebie twardy gość. Jeśli przez minutę będziesz cicho, puszczę cię wolno. Zgoda? - Zgoda – powiedział Peter. Antyravis wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza scyzoryk i wysunął krótki nóż. Osterzem rozciął koszulę chłopca i przyłożył je do nagiej klatki piersiowej. Zaczął powoli wycinać napis „Black Peter” na ciele chłopca. Pomimo ogromnego bólu, Peter nie wydobył z siebie najmniejszego dźwięku. - Bardzo dobrze. Zostało jeszcze czterdzieści sekund. – pochwalił go Antyravis. - Ale ciekawe, co powiesz na to! Antyravis złapał jedną ręką prawe ucho Petera, a drugą zaczął je odcinać. Do oczu chłopca napłynęły łzy, mimo to zdusił on w sobie potrzebę głośnego krzyku. - Jesteś naprawdę kozak, ziomeczku! - zdziwił się Antyravis. - Zostało już tylko piętnaście sekund i wygrasz. Zatem czas na ostatnią rundę! Z kieszeni płaszcza Antyravis wyjął obcęgi. Chwycił nimi górny ząb trzonowy przerażonego i wycieńczonego chłopca i szybkim ruchem go wyrwał. Tego było za wiele. Strumień krwi popłynął z ust Petera, a z jego gardła wydobył się jęk. - Ojej! A byłeś tak blisko! - zmartwił się Antyravis. - Ale jak widać, jednak nie jesteś twardzielem. Peter nie miał siły nic mówić. Czuł, że zaraz spotka go coś okropnego. - Zastanawiam się, czy zadać ci bezbolesną śmierć czy może kazać ci konać w męczarniach. Z jednaj strony zabiłeś dwie osoby i wytrzymałeś 45 sekund tortur bez piśnięcia ani słówka – mówił Antyravis – Ale z drugiej strony, zdradziłeś mnie! Zobacz tylko ile ci dałem. Dałem ci możliwość zemsty, sposobność do tego i broń. A nader wszystko dałem ci powód dla którego warto żyć. Gdyby nie mój list, który przykul twoją uwagę i powstrzymał cię od zażycia tabletek, dziś już byś nie żył! Myślałem, że to doceniasz, ale widzę, że się pomyliłem. Peter patrzył na swego „przyjaciela” wzrokiem pełnym beznadziei. - Już wiem! - wykrzyknął nagle morderca. - Wiem już ja cię zabiję. Z kieszeni płaszcza wyjął tabletki. Te same, którymi Peter chciał wczoraj popełnić samobójstwo. Antyravis podszedł do chłopca i beznamiętnie rozkazał. - Otwórz usta. - Nie… - warknął przerażony Peter, który jednak postanowił stawić opór swemu oprawcy. - Jak nie chcesz po dobroci, to twoja strata – odparł Antyravis. Wziąwszy zakrwawiony młotek, którym skatował Wolfa, psychopata zaczął wybijać chłopcu zęby. Po czterech ciosach Peter dał za wygraną i otworzył usta. - Kurde! - wściekł się Antyravis – Dlaczego mi to robisz, Peter?! To była twoja ostatnia deska ratunku. Gdybyś tylko nie otworzył tych ust i przetrzymał pięć uderzeń, to darowałbym ci życie! Teraz jednak widzę, że nie ważne ile szans ci dam. Jesteś po prostu do niczego. Twój ojciec miał rację. Peter wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie o ojcu. - Założę się, że twoja rodzina nawet specjalnie nie będzie za tobą tęskniła – ironizował morderca- Myślisz, że twoja mama się zasmuci? Nie bądź śmieszny! Peter zaczął się wyrywać i krzyczeć ze złości na wspomnienie o swojej mamie. - Zawsze stawała w twojej obronie, gdy ojciec cię bił. To prawda. - ciągnął dalej Antyravis – Ale bynajmniej nie dlatego, że cię kochała. Po prostu czuła, że powinna. Uważała to za jej psi obowiązek. Ale miłość? O nie, Peter. Ona nigdy cię nie kochała. Te sowa uderzyły Petera prosto w serce. W głębi duszy wiedział on, że morderca ma rację. - Moglibyśmy sobie pogawędzić jeszcze o tobie, twoim bracie, o twojej małej siostrzyczce, Mary, która zmarła z twojej winy, ale nie mam czasu. Peter wił się i warczał z wściekłości. Skąd Antyravis wiedział o Mary? - No niestety, ale komu w drogę, temu czas. - rzekł morderca. Antyravis złapał go za nos. Peter otworzy usta w celu nabrania powietrza, co zostało natychmiast wykorzystane przez mordercę. Wsadzi on mu do ust tabletki i wlał wodę. Chłopiec odruchowo połknął lekarstwa. - Na mnie już pora. Ja lecę, a ty sobie umieraj – Antyravis pomachał Peterowi na pożegnanie. - Nie… Proszę… dobij mnie… - wyszeptał Peter. - Nie chcę… długo… umierać. Morderca zbliżył swoją twarz, do twarzy chłopca i rzekł. - Widzisz ten napis, który mam na czole? Wiesz co on oznacza? Powiem ci: Nie obchodzi mnie to, co ty chcesz, a czego nie chcesz! Tacy jak ty głosu nie mają! Po tych słowach Antyravis oddalił się zostawiając konającego Petera. Cztery dni później. Państwo Winstonowie i ich starszy syn, Mark, stali nad świeżym grobem ich młodszego syna, Petera Winstona. Pani Winston płakała. - Dlaczego płaczesz? - zapytał pan Winston. -Przecież obije wiedzieliśmy, że on tak skończy. Już pierwszego dnia, kiedy go zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że z tej mąki chleba nie będzie. - Jeremi! Jak możesz tak mówić? Przecież to nasz syn?! - oburzyła się pani Winston przecierając łzy. - Daj spokój Miriam. - odparł pan Winston – To była zakała rodziny. Bezużyteczny, słabeusz i w dodatku głąb. Nie nadawał się do niczego. Tylko grał nam na nerwach i doprawiał nam siwych włosów. Wiesz o tym. W głębi duszy cieszysz się, że morderca go dopadł. Teraz ten bachor nie będzie już nasz więcej ciągnął w dół. Możemy zacząć wszystko od nowa. Ty, ja i nasz kochany syn Mark. Pani Winston zamilkła. Dobrze wiedziała, że jej mąż ma rację. Spojrzała na swego starszego syna, Marka. To on był zawsze oczkiem w jej głowie. To z nim wiązała wielkie nadzieje. Zaczęła się w duchu modlić do Boga o świetlaną przyszłość dla swojego syna i o to by Bóg uchronił go od złego. A było przed czym chronić. Po mieście grasował seryjny morderca i nikt nie wiedział kiedy i gdzie znowu uderzy. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Pasty do poprawy